Instantes
by PukitChan
Summary: Porque la vida de Draco y Harry está llena de instantes. Recopilación de drabbles para el #Drabblectober de TanitBenNajash.
1. Cálido

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 1/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **I.**

 **Cálido**

Siempre habías pensado que él era como el hielo; inclusive la plata líquida que coloreaba sus ojos te parecía fría y distante. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tú no, al menos, cuando a veces lo observabas en la lejanía o lo traías a tus recuerdos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, cuando eras víctima de ese sentido del humor tan amargo y ese sarcasmo tan filoso? Nadie a tu alrededor, por supuesto.

Quizá olvidaste, en tu elaborada y boba metáfora, que el hielo también se derrite. O tal vez debiste haber pensado que tu comparación era errada, y por lo tanto, también estúpida. Pero ¿asumir que te equivocaste? Eso era como una bludger golpeando tus bolas.

Después de todo, _así_ es como te sentías.

 _—Deja de pensar —_ masculla Draco, tal vez irritado, y vuelve a poner sus labios sobre tus labios. Es suave, es apasionado y te sientes como un adolescente reaccionando con una vergonzosa rapidez a sus caricias, a sus besos… a sus tibios labios.

Quién lo hubiera dicho. Draco en realidad era bastante cálido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y un enorme abrazo a TanitBen.**


	2. Otoño

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 2/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **II.**

 **Otoño**

En la alacena debajo de las escaleras del número 4 de Privet Drive, el tiempo no tiene forma. Entre el día y la noche no existen diferencias cuando permaneces encerrado por horas sin otra compañía más que la de las arañas. Allí, donde el sol es un dibujo y las estrellas una mera ilusión, un niño de siete años sabe que el tiempo pasa cuando el frío se torna más intenso, las lluvias cesan y el viento golpea las ventanas más lejanas.

 _Otoño,_ se dice a sí mismo mientras intenta cubrirse mejor con aquella manta tantas veces remendada que ahora ya no parece transmitir calor, _el otoño ya llegó._

Y afuera, más allá de su alacena, los niños que no tienen magia brincan sobre las hojas, ríen y huyen asustados cuando Dudley pasa a su alrededor. Allá, donde el otoño tiene colores anaranjados y rojizos, el cielo se nubla y se despeja juguetón. Pero para él, solo es una época que le recuerda buscar entre su ropa vieja y heredada, cuál es la más tibia para protegerse del frío mejor. _Otoño,_ repiten sus labios y no sabe por qué guarda tristeza en su corazón.

 _Otoño,_ murmura, ya mucho mayor, con la mano recargada sobre el vidrio mientras mira las hojas caer desde la seguridad de un nuevo hogar. _Otoño,_ repite a su vez la ajena, suave y masculina voz que coloca una cálida manta sobre sus hombros cuando lo encuentra descalzo y sin abrigo, perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Y el niño de la alacena, que ahora es un hombre, gira su rostro y mira a quien está detrás de él. Es todo ojos grises, sarcasmo puro y sonrisas llenas de ironías. Es chocolate tibio y personalidad ardiente.

Es Draco Malfoy y él Harry Potter.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a **FlorRocio, CuquiLuna3, Nais24** y **Lady du Verseau** por sus hermosos reviews!_

 **CuquiLuna;** gracias a ti preciosa, por siempre estar apoyándome. Un beso.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Obscuridad

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 3/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **III.**

 **Obscuridad**

Ustedes, tú y él, le pertenecen al silencio, a los senderos poco transitados, a las noche frías, a los pasillos olvidados y a las habitaciones desconocidas. Ustedes no son como esos muchos otros, que se toman de las manos y juegan cerca del lago, fingiendo estudiar. No, no son como ellos, porque ustedes prefieren la clandestinidad. Tú, por arrogancia, miedo y estupidez. Él por paranoia, traumas y una ridícula necesidad de proteger aquello que está fuera de su control. Ambos, porque son adolescentes y tienen terror del peso que cargan sobre sus hombros, desesperados por creer que _eso,_ lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes, no es otra cosa más que un estúpido revolcón. Algo que eventualmente pasará y quedará en olvido. Son solo sus confusas hormonas tomando el control.

 _Probablemente, solo estoy siendo utilizado,_ piensan con una absurda exactitud los dos, _quizá solo sea un juego para humillarme y obtener información._

Pero cuando se encuentran, cuando no hay nadie más a su alrededor, todo se vuelve caricias, desahogo, besos y mordidas. Cuando están convencidos de que la obscuridad los protege, todo se transforma en largos abrazos, mordidas que dejan marcas y sonrisas que pretenden ocultar la ansiedad y tristeza de sus miradas. Cuando la noche cae y huyen de sus nombres, de sus casas y de las miradas desaprobatorias de personas que ni siquiera tendrían por qué juzgarlos, todo se transforma en confidencias, susurros llenos de ternura y en la falsa promesa de que al día siguiente todo cambiará.

Ustedes, que se siguen reteniendo y lastimando, que sonríen y se hechizan, que se odian y se cuidan, que siguen pensando que no es más un juego para ambos… ustedes, ¿algún día lograrán alejarse de la seductora obscuridad?

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a **Liz Shalow, Guest** y **NoeinKarasu** por sus hermosos **reviews**! _

**Guest;** creo que lo bonito de los drarrys, es esa capacidad que tienen ambos de encontrarse, amarse y perdonarse. Son dulces y se cuidan. Me encantan. ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Inevitable

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 4/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **IV.**

 **Inevitable**

El sol brillaba en su punto más alto, creando un inusual clima bochornoso para principios de octubre, cuando escuchó esas palabras por primera vez. _Lo siento_ , susurraban los sanadores una y otra vez, más preocupados por el caos que los envolvía, que por la noticia que intentaban transmitir, _hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestro poder. Lo sentimos mucho._

 _¡¿Todo?!,_ quiso gritar Draco con la rabia acumulándose en su garganta y el miedo empapando sus sentidos, _¡¿qué significa eso?! ¡¿Qué intentan decir con eso?!_

Pero nada salió de sus labios. Quizá porque en el fondo no necesitaba más explicaciones. Tal vez porque había entendido desde el momento en el que auror llegó herido a San Mungo, que aquella absurda lucha que tanto se empeñaba en seguir, había sido perdida.

 _Te dije que te detuvieras. Te dije que no lo hicieras. ¡No tenías por qué! ¡No era tu maldito problema!_

 _Está muerto,_ dijeron ellos y las palabras no le hicieron lanzar maldiciones ni gritar las blasfemias que todos esperaban. No atacó o insultó a la primera persona que vio. Tan solo calló y las lágrimas que creía haber perdido aparecieron en su rostro una vez más. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía como si él fuera a morir también?

 _Nosotros ni siquiera éramos amigos, Potter._

No lo eran. No. Lo. Eran. Entonces… ¿por qué? ¡ _¿Por qué?!_

 _Aunque ahora nunca lo sabría._

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a **Miau** y **NoeinKarasu** por sus encantadores **reviews!**_

 **Miau;** gracias a ti :D!, estoy trabajando en ello, poco a poco, de verdad. ¡Saludos!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Tortura

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 5/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **V.**

 **Tortura**

Harry deslizó la yema de su dedo pulgar por sus labios, que aún parecían conservar el tibio calor de aquellos que los habían besado apenas algunas horas atrás. Incómodo, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho. Algo que, por cierto, le pareció francamente ridículo: ya no tenía quince años ni era precisamente un adolescente inexperto. Y aun así, allí estaba, mirándose al espejo mientras recordaba con una impresionante precisión la manera en la que Draco extendió su mano, lo sujetó por el hombro y se inclinó hacia él en un delicado beso, a medias a robado, a medias desesperadamente anhelado, mientras él se quedaba sin la capacidad de razonar y reaccionar.

 _¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes?,_ había dicho Draco antes de irse, con esa maldita e irónica sonrisa suya que le confería belleza y lo hacía aún más irresistible, volviéndolo una completa tortura para Harry, a quien sencillamente se le pasaba la vida tratando de comprenderlo. Porque Draco lo perturbaba y frustraba a partes iguales. Porque Draco, con su manía de rozarlo, de coquetearle, desesperarlo y finalmente besarlo, lo hacía sentir como un idiota enamorado.

 _Oh._

—Te equivocas, Draco —dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo resignado ante la gratuita revelación que acababa de descubrir—. Los Gryfffindor no somos valientes, sino idiotas. Nadie debería dejarnos pensar tanto.

 _Ni siquiera tú para torturarme, Draco._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Explosión

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 6/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **VI.**

 **Explosión**

Harry nunca había sido una persona que supiera manejar sus emociones cuando estas lo sobrepasaban. De hecho, Hermione solía decirle que debía aprender relajarse porque _Harry, no importa quién seas o qué hayas hecho, las reglas están hechas para cumplirse y la magia para regularse cuando es necesario. A tu edad no deberías tener destellos de magia involuntaria_. Pero ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Respirar hondo y contar hasta diez? Probablemente terminaría desesperándose aún más y todo sería un completo caos. Y aunque sabía que ella tenía razón en muchísimas cosas, la situación en la que se encontraba viviendo no era una de esas. ¿O acaso Harry tenía que recordarle la muy madura manera en la que Hermione atacó a Ron con un _oppugno_ lleno aves?

Aunque si hiciera eso, si le recordara ese curioso momento de su adolescencia, tal vez su mejor amiga comprendería que era nerviosismo y no ira, lo que hacía estallar las cosas a su alrededor cuando Draco estaba cerca. Quizá, si la animaba a mirar con atención, en lugar de dejarla creer que solo eran riñas infantiles que habían perdurado hasta su adultez, ella entendería que aquel jarrón que explotó fue porque Draco le guiñó el ojo y los vidrios que vibraron fue el resultado de un juego de palabras descarado lleno de doble sentido.

Él nunca había sido bueno para controlar sus emociones. Y ahora que Draco había entrado en el juego, ahora que su plan era llevarlo a la cama, todo resultaba mucho peor. Explosión, caos, cosas rotas y objetos que levitaban. Emociones a flor de piel y sonrojos en sus mejillas acompañados por una sonrisa divertida.

No quería ni imaginarse qué sucedería si alguna vez llegaran a hacer el amor. Porque lo harían, ¿no?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Pelirroja

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 7/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **VII.**

 **Pelirroja**

A Draco no le agradaban las personas pelirrojas, más por una animosidad producto de una adolescencia problemática y estúpida que por un odio verdadero. Los pelirrojos, solía recitar Draco con calma, eran ruidosos, molestos y hasta en algunos casos, muy idiotas. Quizá por eso, cada tercer día, la jornada laboral en el ministerio solía terminar con una pelea con Potter que recurrentemente los llevaba a tener una amonestación de quién sabe cuál departamento por órdenes del ministro.

 _No sé por qué no aceptas la verdad de todos tus Weasley,_ murmuraba ya ebrio, en una de esas tantas veces donde él y Harry terminaron por encontrarse en el mismo pub. Pero Potter, con la mirada nublada y la lengua entorpecida de tanto alcohol, no decía nada, como tampoco lo hizo el día en el que se besaron y empezaron salir.

 _No pienso convivir con tus amigos pelirrojos_ , repetía con desdén y Harry simplemente negaba con la cabeza y se marchaba sin él. Y fue en una de esas tantas veces, con Potter fuera, cuando Ginevra Weasley apareció en la puerta de su casa. Vestía ropa deportiva, una coleta alta que sujetaba todo su cabello y traía una botella de whiskey en su mano izquierda. No le importó que Harry no estuviera. Se adentró y sirvió dos pequeños vasos que, para perturbación de Draco, comenzaron a beber. Ella habló y habló y habló y Draco se preguntó al quinto vaso por qué demonios seguía escuchándola. Al octavo, ya se trataban como amigos. Al onceavo, ya eran _Ginny_ y _Draco_. Cuando perdieron la cuenta, comenzaron las confidencialidades. Y estaban a punto de terminarse la botella cuando Harry llegó y los descubrió cuchicheando obscenidades sobre él.

 _¿Se la has chupado también?_ , decían y se carcajeaban, y Harry optó por sentarse a una distancia prudencial de ellos pero acompañándolos a beber. _Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él_ , había dicho Ginny días antes, cuando Harry se quejaba sobre Draco con ella. Y al verlos beber de esa manera, de pronto entendió los planes de la pelirroja: no dejaría que Draco escapara de la familia. Ahora sería también un Weasley, y más que una cálida bienvenida, había sonado como una perturbada amenaza. Pobre Draco, le estaba dando armas a la pelirroja para usarlas contra él. Debió haberle hecho caso a Harry cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 _Ahora Ginny no lo dejaría en paz ni para una simple comida familiar._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:** Tres drabbles seguidos porque este fin de semana, los tiempos se me complicaron, pero ya estamos al corriente :3

¡Muchas gracias a **Cuqui Luna, Liz Shawol, Noein Karasu, Marizza Berry, Lady du Verseau** y **Xonyaa** por sus hermosos **reviews**!

 **CuquiLuna;** no te preocupes por los tiempos, todos hacemos de esto un pasatiempo. ¡Gracias por leer a pesar de tus ocupaciones! ¡Un beso!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Poder

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 8/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **VIII.**

 **Poder**

Draco frunció su ceño cuando una firme mano sujetó su mentón, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Sus ojos, llenos de una indescriptible rabia, sostuvieron con dignidad el silencioso duelo en el que repentinamente se encontró inmerso al hallar frente a él unos profundos y fríos ojos verdes. _Resiste_ , se obligaba a repetirse mientras Harry alzaba la mano y con el dorso de esta acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas, _tan solo es Potter._

Sin embargo, aquel hombre que lo observaba con una ridícula atención y una mueca irónica en sus labios, no se parecía en nada al adolescente que había conocido en Hogwarts. _Ese Harry¸_ el que se reflejaba en sus pupilas, derrochaba desdén y apatía, acompañado por la certeza de que nadie podría hacerle frente. Por eso Draco se encontraba allí, arrodillado ante sus pies, atado de pies y manos, mientras recordaba la imagen de su varita destrozada en alguna parte del suelo. Era una completa estupidez.

—Ríndete, Draco —murmuró la ronca voz sobre sus labios, sintiendo la poderosa magia de Harry erizarle los vellos de la nuca—, sabes perfectamente que no quiero lastimarte.

—¿Más? —Ironizó sin poder contenerse, recordando en un instante todo lo que aquel hombre había destrozado de su vida, en un afán absurdo de recuperar aquello que el pasado le había arrebatado—. Púdrete, Potter.

No hubo maldiciones, castigos o heridas. Eso era cosa de lord Voldemort. No hubo risas dementes ni asesinatos sangrientos; eso era para alguien enfermo de venganza. Solo hubo una inclinación de su rostro, un contacto de labios que después se transformó en mordidas y poco a poco, en la vaga sensación de perder un poco más de su vida y su magia.

 _Un dementor,_ susurró su mente antes de perder su consciencia, llevándose como último recuerdo unos ojos verdes bañados en nostalgia y oscura serenidad¸ _el beso de un dementor es capaz de arrebatarte el alma. Esa fue tu terrible y fatídica inspiración… ¿no es así, Potter?_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a **Xonyaa11, CuquiLuna3** y **NoeinKarasu** por sus hermosos **reviews**!

 **CuquiLuna** ; jajajajajajajajaja, la verdad es que me encantó eso de Albus y Scorp reflejándose y demostrando muchas cosas para Draco y Harry. ¡Hay tantas ideas para explorar en los drabbles! La verdad es que no sé ni por dónde tomar, sajasdjkadsjka xD. ¡Gracias a ti, besitos!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	9. Familia

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 9/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **IX.**

 **Familia**

Cuando entraron por primera vez a esa enorme y extraña mansión, no como rivales, sino con el anuncio formal de una pareja que después de tres años acostándose en la misma cama por fin comprende que tal vez lo suyo sea serio, Harry se sintió abochornado. Los Malfoy no eran como los Weasley, y él no sabía cómo convivir decentemente con ninguna de las dos familias. A su manera, ambas eran caóticas; a su peculiar estilo, tenían ciertas raras expectativas que cumplir. A su fatídica manera, él, de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir.

—Y Potter, si estás a punto de hacer un comentario positivo sobre los Weasley, muérdete la lengua o…

¿Desde cuándo Draco era tan paranoico? Aquella era la enésima vez en la tarde que le repetía sobre lo que era correcto o incorrecto aunque ambos supieran que al final del día todo acabaría en un desastre, no porque se odiaran, sino porque así era el destino de todas las comidas familiares, sin importar cuán antiguo fuera el apellido. Ignorando la perorata del rubio, Harry miró de soslayo el reloj. Aún quedaban cerca de veinte minutos antes de que tuvieran que partir. Y él quería estar de buen humor.

—Mi madre ama los chocolates belgas, aunque también mi padre…

Harry sujetó la túnica de Draco, sonriendo de lado y depositando un tosco beso en sus labios.

—Has lo que quieras con tus malditos padres, cómprales otra jodida mansión si quieres, pero continúa haciéndome el amor.

 _Ah_. Al fin Draco se había callado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a** ** _Miau y Noein Karasu_** **por sus amables reviews!**

 **Miau;** así vendrán distintas temáticas, jajaja. Un día algo cursi, otro algo extraño, al tercero a saber, depende de qué me inspire ese día. Hay muchas cosas, la verdah xD. ¡Gracias a ti, saludos!


	10. Recuerdos

**Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y cositas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Drabble: 10/** 31

 **Advertencias:** Recopilación de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí, escritos para el **#Drabblectober** de **TanitBenNajash.** Lo único que tienen en común estas letras es que son Drarry, están medio raritos porque son míos, y porque releyendo el libro que me animó a escribir fanfiction y con un empujoncito de parte de TanitBen, heme aquí, echando de menos a este tonto y exasperante par. **Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Instantes**

Por:

PukitChan

 **X**

 **Recuerdos**

Y de pronto lo encuentras. Alguien a quien nunca has esperado y ni siquiera buscado, pero que ahí está, sentado tres mesas más allá en la biblioteca central del campus. Peleándose con sus apuntes y el libro con el que está enfrascado; mordiendo su lápiz y revolviendo aún más sus cabellos desordenados. No entiendes por qué, pero lo analizas. No sabes por qué, pero un fugaz cruce de recuerdos que no quedaron fijos en tu mente te animaron a observarlo. Un breve encuentro en el que él no participa, pero del que pronto se da cuenta al sentir la intensidad de tu mirada.

Parpadea, alza el rostro y te mira. Es un solo instante, pero sus ojos verdes se clavan en los tuyos. No dura ni cinco segundos, pero tu corazón se acelera y te hace sentir ridículo. Tú no crees en el amor a primera vista; es más, ni siquiera estás seguro de que exista el amor que cuentan los libros. Pero algo en el fondo de tu pecho te dice que él sí. Y ríes por lo bajo, porque sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y desvía la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos te vuelve a encontrar.

Tu libro está olvidado, el suyo también. No eres de los que se levantan y corren a los brazos ajenos, pero sí de aquellos que están dispuestos a conseguir lo que desean. Y te cautiva su estúpida y tímida valentía, el caos de su mesa y la absurda insistencia suya de fingir que no lo observas.

Le echas de menos. Es extraño, pero de pronto te encuentras pensando en eso. Y un _Harry_ aparece en tu mente, y sin saberlo, un _Draco_ en la suya, aunque esos no sean sus nombres. Frunces el ceño, ocasionando que él se ría. De hecho, _se ríe de ti_ y esto te irrita, como de igual manera lo que hace que te ignore para fingir que está estudiando sus deberes.

Está allá y tú allí. Sonríe y parece esperar. ¿Acaso piensas perder esta oportunidad?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
